Reign of Shadows
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2, Lokar finally conquered the world and created a regime of a tryanny and apreehsion all around the planet...many joined him including Boomer and Maya but there's only one insurgent left who stands against the dark regime, and would he go to far to achieve his goal of a free world? Even if that means lose his own mortality? Contains KyXMaya please read and review.
1. Ky's insurgency Vs Lokar's regime

**Reign of Shadows**

**Members of the Regime: Lokar, shadow warriors(around 8000 and rising), team Battacor, team Radikor, team Hiverax, team Imperiaz, Boomer and Maya.**

**Members of the Insurgency: Ky Stax**

The ambience is quiet, no sound of anything either in the streets of this unknown city or in the air of the entire planet. Like there is not even a soul in the place except for one who's standing in one of the gargoyles of a skyscraper. This boy is known as Ky Stax, the leader of team Stax…or he used to be; with no one else at his side at the moment he needed to let the words out of his mind.

-"Right now things have changed a lot, there's no sound down there, no screams of pain, no sirens sounding all around the city it's all peaceful and quiet, somehow is the world me and my team dreamed of…but this is no dream. This is a nightmare; this so called "silence of peace" is not that for sure actually this is the silence of fear and apprehension, caused by a dictatorial order…a regime leaded by the master of darkness." Ky said to himself as he was able to see many shadow warriors marching through the streets and holding the flags of Lokar's signal.

Incredibly, this started about a year ago when Lokar had finally created a way to use his shadow kairu to create what he called the shadow warriors and there was no way to defeat them, the master of darkness leaded his forces to assault the monastery and after his victory was total, Lokar arrested the Redakai council including master Boaddai and locked them up in the prison blocks under his lair. All those who opposed him were arrested and locked in the cell blocks like Ekayon but there were some who joined him or either by fear like Boomer or who believed Lokar to be right, like Maya.

Though only Ky was the only one able to oppose Lokar band his regime and resist the arrest, meaning that Ky Stax was the only member of the Insurgency against Lokar's Regime.

As the time passed Ky had the difficult choice to use weapons to at least have a chance against Lokar's shadow warriors, he armed himself with a sword, a gun, an axe, a hidden knife in his right wristband, a tactical wristband on his left wrist and he had a kunai knife tied up to a rope that he could shoot from his wristbands he called this the Spear. But his fight against the regime made him now have his blue jacket and red shirt ripped, he had an arm protector on his right arm and a shoulder protector with a black cloth on the left shoulder and he had two scars on his face still bleeding.

Anyway, with Lokar's regime controlling the world Ky had to go underground under the monastery to plan his next move.

-"Okay a recap of it, Lokar's regime is composed by him, the E-teens such as the Imperiaz, the Hiverax, The Radikor and including the Battacor…I thought they were gone for good. Moving on, also now Boomer and Maya are in his regime as well though Boomer is in there because of fear, Lokar has his parents and his home targeted if he doesn't do what he wants I can understand that but Maya…I don't know what made her joined Lokar, guess she was evil inside after all." Ky thought and then he found one of the ancient books in the now destroyed library of the monastery.

-"What the?" Ky exclaimed as he opened a book that revealed an ancient energy capable to face the shadow kairu…the Prisma kairu. A golden energy able to turn all shadow kairu into the pure kairu again. This could be the solution to defeat Lokar and turn everything to the way it was before.

-"I gotta find this prisma kairu." Ky said.

Meanwhile in Lokar's lair, the master of darkness is on his throne waiting for the report of his scout team and then Maya entered the throne room alongside Boomer; the three of them looked different too, except Lokar who only now wore a red cape. Maya has her same clothing style but dark and grey with golden retractable claw-gloves that functioned from her wristbands and Boomer wore a silver armor in his chest, arms and legs.

-"Ah…Maya and Boomer, what brings you two here now?" Lokar asked.

-"Sorry to disturb you grandfather, but Boomer and I just received the inform of the scout squad, there's a possible insurgency movement near the west area." Maya informed.

-"It could be a small group of rouge civilians; with your permission grandmaster...we would like to take care of them." Boomer applied.

-"Denied, I'll send team Radikor to deal with it. I need you two to supervise the assault troops to control the East of France." Lokar ordered.

-"As you order." Maya and Boomer said in unison, as they exited the throne chamber they headed to see the window.

-"You think it could be Ky who the scout team found?" Boomer asked.

-"I don't know Boomer…I sure hope not." Maya said with a worried look.

-"You already know why I'm here, but you never told me why you joined the regime." Boomer commented.

-"Because it's not of your business!" Maya snapped and she left leaving Boomer confused.

Meanwhile back at the ruins of the green forest, Ky was still looking for the chance to stop this war.

-"I must be getting closer; the design of this cave is similar to the image of the book." Ky said and then he was ambushed by shadow warriors.

-"Halt, these lands belong to the grandmaster." The leader of the shadow squad said.

-"According to your psychopathic leader, everything belongs to him…time to prove him wrong." Ky said as he held his sword and attacked the shadow warriors.

The shadow warriors were formidable and tough opponents but they could be fought with weapons so Ky was cutting and stabbing as many as he could with his sword, then he used his spare to cut the warriors' throat when they were afar, once the shadow warriors were killed their corpses vanished like smoke since they were made of energy. Later Ky grabbed his sniper rifle and aimed for the shadow warrior of ranked hunter so Ky aimed and took his time and when he shot it literally blew the warrior's head.

-"Hm, nighty night." Ky whispered and he entered the cave. Once inside he found a huge sealed door which could be opened by placing a hand in it and there was also something wrote on the wall.

"_Only the fearless warrior shall enter and claim the prisma kairu."_

-"Guess this is it." Ky whispered and then he placed his hand on the door and then the door opened and he found the energy of the prisma kairu inside an orb.

-"Finally, here's the solution to everything." Ky whispered.

-"Don't be so sure." Zane said as he and his team entered the cave.

-"The Radikor?" Ky asked.

-"Good, you're surprised…your little golden energy is no match for the shadow one. Anti-matter beam!" Zane shouted as he attacked the orb and made the energy unstable.

-"Oh no!" Ky exclaimed as the prisma kairu exploded and made the roof of the cave fall where Ky was, after the mist was gone the team Radikor couldn't find Ky.

-"Ha ha! He never stood a chance!" Techris said.

-"Wait for the grandmaster to know about this, he'll reward us…I'm sure." Zair declared.

-"That's right, for when Ky Stax died, the insurgency died with him." Zane applied and then he left with his team.

What they didn't knew is that Ky's hand raised from the rocks with fire in it and when he got up his face was gone, instead there was his skull full of flames.

-"GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**To be continued…**


	2. The dead man

**Chapter 2: The dead man**

After his roar of rage, Ky felt his face on fire but he didn't burn.

-"What happened?" Ky asked to himself. Then he saw the orb of the prisma kairu destroyed and he lost all hope until he realized something.

-"If the orb was destroyed and I survived…the energy is inside of me…I am the prisma kairu!" Ky said to himself.

-"…Or better said, a dead man." Ky applied when he knew he was partially a ghost since he couldn't fell cold or warm, he even stabbed himself with his sword and he was still alive or…well you know it.

-"Time for a little payback." Ky said and then his face turned normal again still with bleeding scars.

Then outside the cave, team Battacor was recollecting anything useful for Lokar.

-"Can't believe we're the janitors now!"Rynoh said.

-"Yeah, I wanted to do something better than this like leading an attack." Bash complained.

-"Stop complaining and let's get this over with, will ya?" Zylus ordered and then they saw Ky standing in the top of the cave's entrance.

-"Well, well, well. There's Ky Stax the only member of the insurgency." Zylus mocked.

-"The Battacor…I was hoping not to see your annoying faces again since the tournament two years ago." Ky said.

-"Well here we are!" Rynoh said.

-"HA! We gotta thank Lokar for eliminating the kairu challenges, that way we can destroy you with no problem…and bring an army." Bash said and then many shadow warriors appeared.

-"Let's see what's new." Ky whispered as his hands were ignited with fire so he raise them and then under the shadow warriors' feet fire was rising burning them all. Now Ky was able to make the fire rise.

-"Who's next?" Ky said mocking his opponents.

-"What if I do this!?" Rynoh exclaimed and before he could make his attack Ky teleported himself by moving back and when he disappeared he appeared behind Rynoh and punch him in the face followed by stabbing him with his spear and without losing time Ky moved his spear from left to right cutting Rynoh in half.

-"GRAAA!" Zylus yelled as he ran to attack the dead man but Ky used his sword and also cut Zylus in half and then he decapitate him fast and kick him away in three different directions while the head was still in the air. So Ky cut the head in half.

-"Hmph…slice and dice." Ky commented.

-"GRRR! I'll break your back!" Bash yelled.

-"I don't break easily." Ky said and both of them ran to punch each other but Ky use his flaming teleport to punch him from behind…funny thing is that the punch was so powerful that it went through Bash's chest.

-"Ha! The prisma kairu is awesome." Ky declared and he left to find his killers and stop the regime.

Meanwhile in Lokar's lair, team Imperiaz were tasked to investigate from the research room with satellites the site of the battle of the cave and when they got there, the saw the corpses of the team Battacor on the ground so the contacted the Radikor for a report.

Back at the green forest the Radikor received the contact.

-"For the last time, Diara…we told you that we destroyed him and…" Techris said until a fire wall appeared in front of him and his teammates.

-_"Techris? Team Radikor? Anyone?" _Diara asked through comms.

-"We'll call you back." Zane said cutting the transmission.

-"What the heck? Fire doesn't rise like that out of nowhere." Techris commented.

-"We ain't got time for this, Water tsunami!" Zair exclaimed as she threw her water attack but the flames were still lighted.

-"Why isn't working?" Zair said but neither she nor her teammates knew someone was behind them.

-"Don't bother trying to escape." Someone in the dark said.

-"Who are you?" Zane asked when he saw the man in the dark.

-"I'm a dead man at difference of you three who you are mortals so the three of you can die in the most painful way." The man said as when it left the shadows it discovered himself.

-"I'm Ky Stax…the three of you killed me." Ky said with anger in his voice.

-"That's impossible and ridiculous! You should've survived the attack; otherwise you couldn't be standing and talking to us right now." Techris said.

-"There are different ways to be dead, you moron." Ky said.

-"It doesn't matter; if you survived then I'll kill you again! Anti-matter saw!" Zane shouted and he shot his attack at Ky but when it landed on his chest he was still alive.

-"What?!" Zane exclaimed.

-"You can't harm me." Ky declared.

-"Maybe we should forget all this; pretend it never happened and walk away, what do you all think?" Zair said sounding nervous.

-"Words won't save you, team Radikor." Ky said and he got himself into combat stance and his opponents did the same.

In the fight Ky used all of his new moves and he even made Techris fly away with a flaming fist on his face. Then he saw Zane trying to attack from the air and Ky shot his spear at him and pulled him down.

-"GET DOWN HERE!" Ky yelled when he pulled Zane back to the ground. Plus Ky felt someone behind him so he blocked Zair's attack from behind pushing her away.

-"I bet I can hurt you." Zair said and Ky ripped off his face showing his flaming skull.

-"You can't kill a dead man." Ky said and both Zair shot her shadow attack and Ky spitted fire and their attacks collided making a great collision. After the mist was cleared the Radikor had gotten away and Ky was pissed about it.

-"Next time none of you won't be so lucky." Ky said and as the fires of his skull were going off his face appeared back again.

Back at Lokar's lair the Radikor arrived smashing the throne room gates and they found Lokar talking with Maya.

-"Team Radikor! Why do you interrupt like this?" Lokar asked demanding answers.

-"S-sorry to interrupt grandmaster but we had a problem." Zair said.

-"What problem exactly?" Lokar said sounding pissed.

-"We…we found Ky in the forest and we attacked him, believing him dead he continued our way…" Techris said.

-"And he appeared again and when we attacked him again with our most lethal attacks he wasn't hurt…he claimed himself to be a dead man!" Zane applied.

-"He even had his face turn into flaming skull!" Zair snapped and Maya looked confused about their words.

-"If I may grandfather, it's obvious that team Radikor has suffered some sort of dementia along the way…if you want I'll bring the medic team to check them out ASAP." Maya declared.

-"Oh yeah, believe us crazy after we saw your boyfriend turn into some ghost!" Zair yelled.

-"ENOUGH! That will not be necessary, Maya. Continue your work Radikor for I will deal with this matter." Lokar said and then Maya and the Radikor left the throne room. With everyone out Lokar called Boomer.

-"What do you need, grandmaster?" Boomer asked as he entered the throne room and kneeled before Lokar.

-"There are some problems with an insurgent that needs to be dealt with…send the ominous wretches." Lokar ordered.

-"As you wish, grandmaster." Boomer replied.

**To be continued…**


	3. The ghost is on his way

**Chapter 3: The ghost is on his way**

After the battle in the green forest, Ky kept his way to Lokar's lair but after a few hours of walk he arrived to the abandoned oil facility, even after the long walk he had he wasn't feeling tired because he was now a dead man so he couldn't feel weakness, hunger, thirst, cold or pain.

When he got deeper in the facility, he heard something weird and then many steps were heard from afar.

-"I got a bad feeling about this." Ky said and then he saw something crawling from one of the pipes as the same moment a thunder appeared in the sky.

-"But what the heck was that?" Ky whispered and then alongside another thunder he saw something move in the roofs of the facility.

Then he noticed something in the ground and it was a dark medium size monster with glowing yellow eyes and mouth known as a ominous wretch.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The beast roared breaking the glasses near him and many like him started to appear.

-"Ominous wretches…typical of Lokar." Ky whispered and one of these beasts launched itself to attack Ky but he counter it attack by cutting him in half with his axe. But then the rest of them started to surround him.

-"I see you all frozen up, about to heat you up!" Ky said and then he raised his hands and the fire rises from the ground burning the wretches.

-"That was satisfying." Ky commented and then a wretch survived the hellfire and tackled Ky trying to bite him.

-"Get off me, GET OFF! I said get off, you little freak!" Ky exclaimed and he punched the wretch away but this one had the lucky chance to rip Ky's face before getting punched. Now with his face being a flaming skull Ky realized he could finish the wretch.

-"It's about to get hot!" Ky exclaimed and he spitted fire to the wretch burning him and making it explode.

-"And stay down." Ky said as his face was getting back to normal.

Meanwhile in France, Maya and Boomer were leading the shadow forces around the city conquering and defeating anyone who stood in their way.

-"The city is under siege, commander. What shall be our next target?" A shadow warrior asked.

-"Advance to the next zone and raise the grandmaster's flags…it's time for these people to know who's in charge." Maya said looking somewhere else.

-"As you wish." The shadow warrior replied and left.

-"Hey Maya, are you okay? You look distracted." Boomer said but Maya didn't respond.

-"Look I know you really don't wanna be here, me neither but I gotta do it for the sake of my parents." Boomer continued.

-"Uh? Sorry. Did you say something, Boomer?" Maya asked.

-"Never mind." Boomer said.

-"Aren't you coming?" Boomer asked when he saw Maya still standing there.

-"Go on, I'll catch up with you later." Maya said and she went to an alley so no one could see her and she grabbed a picture of Ky and looked at it deeply, like her whole mind was concentrating in the picture.

-"How I miss you…be careful out there." Maya whispered while she kept staring at Ky's picture.

Meanwhile near a made-up camp, Ky was staring at Maya's picture until he heard something.

-"Again?" Ky said annoyed when many shadow warriors appeared.

As he was surrounded by Lokar's forces Ky remembered he still had two guns so…there's no problem in doing things in the old-fashion way, right?

-"Let's do this." Ky whispered and he shot at any shadow warrior who was getting closer to him, after 10 minutes of shooting Ky noticed that he shot a shadow warrior in the leg and he was crawling while he was bleeding, so Ky knew that if these warriors showed no mercy…why should he?

-"Get your ass back here." Ky shouted and he kicked the bleeding warrior and then he curb stomp the warrior's head.

-"Yeah…that's what I live for!" Ky shouted sarcastically since he was a dead man walking. Later he found a warehouse which provided supplies for the regime so once he entered the facility, all the shadow warriors inside didn't knew he was there until…

-"Hey!" Ky exclaimed making all the shadow warriors to look at him.

-"Time for some barbecue!" Ky exclaimed again and he rip his face and spitted fire to a gas tank nearby making everything in the facility explode and as expected he survived the blast.

-"So who's next?" ky commented as he was walking through the flames.

Meanwhile back at Lokar's lair, the master of darkness was talking to Maya, Boomer and team Imperiaz.

-"Unacceptable! I will not allow this! We are the regime of order, obedience and control! There for I will not allow one simple insurgent boy to destroy everything I created." Lokar ordered angry.

-"Understood, grandmaster." All kairu warriors said.

-"Well, then what are you all waiting for? Go! I have to check some further business." Lokar said and then the kairu warriors left the throne room.

-"I can believe it! How can Maya's boyfriend destroy our forces like if they were flies?" Koz said.

-"For the last time, you moron. Ky's not my boyfriend!" Maya said though her face was blushing a little bit.

-"Oh really? Then how do you explain that every time Lokar or anyone talks about Ky, you're always there?" Koz snapped but then Maya grabbed him from his neck.

-"Shut up, Koz! Or I swear I'll claw your eyes out!" Maya said showing Koz her retractable claws as a threat.

-"Let it go, Koz. After all Ky's kitty can threat but not act." Diara mocked and that really pissed Maya.

-"Let me remind you, you frozen brat. That this kitty has claws!" Maya said.

-"Enough! We don't have time for this." Boomer said.

-"Boomer's right, we've to get to work or we'll face Lokar's anger." Teeny applied so all of them left to do their work. Back inside the throne room, Lokar received the report of one of his shadow warriors.

-"Well?" Lokar asked.

-"We spotted Ky Stax heading to the ruins of an ancient temple." The shadow warrior reported.

-"So he is heading to _the_ ancient ruins?" Lokar said.

-"Yes." The shadow warrior affirmed.

-"Very well, release the serpents." Lokar ordered hoping that the serpents will destroy Ky.

**To be continued…**


	4. The ruins of the ancient temple

**Chapter 4: The ruins of the ancient temple**

The next day passed faster than before, the sun came and it disappeared again so the night came fast by the time Ky reached an ancient temple and its entrance was guarded by two elite shadow warriors, these guards were tougher and faster than the original ones.

-"Let's get this over with." Ky said as he shot his fiery spear and pulled down one of the guards and then he snapped his neck.

-"One down, one to go." Ky commented and then he teleported behind the last guard. Once behind the elite warrior Ky tapped his shoulder and when the elite warrior looked behind Ky grabbed him from the neck and made his fist be on fire following to punch the warrior's chest until he was death.

-"Now let's see what they were guarding." Ky said and then he entered the place he saw a temple of a huge size and on both sides it had combat arenas so Ky went to check on them. The origins of this temple were unknown and so it made this mystery more mysterious…when Ky saw the lower levels where the arenas were, he saw a strange statue in the wall in front of the field and this statue had the form of an unknown creature but Ky looked at it as an alien. (A/N: And yes it's actually the alien from the Alien horror movies)

When he got closer he spotted air vents in the ground and in the walls with the signs of those creatures meaning that, like snakes, they could come from anywhere. He also spotted some words wrote on rock.

_Only the stronger and the bolder…shall face against the serpents._

-"The serpents?" Ky said confused until he heard a hiss somewhere so he grabbed his sword and then one of these alien-creatures grabbed him and tried to bite him but ky managed to break it's arm and then he raised it only to break it's back, once dead it's blood was acid so it could kill a living being…luckily Ky wasn't one any longer.

-"That was it?" Ky said and then many serpents and more came to where he was.

-"Oops…I had to say it, right?" Ky said. Then one of these serpents tried to scratch Ky but he evaded by jumping high enough but these creatures could move in the walls so they started to crawl to the dead man's position, as one of these creatures tried to attack Ky just grabbed it and it stabbed it with his sword until it was dead.

When he looked up another one came and tried to bite Ky with its tongue since the tongues of the serpents are like another mouth, anyway so when it tried to attack Ky grabbed its second mouth and ripped it off killing the serpent.

-"Hmm…a trophy kill, I like it." Ky commented and then the serpents kept coming.

-"ugh, is this ever gonna end?" Ky exclaimed so he was forced to rip his face and to spit fire.

-"Burn it the flames!" Ky yelled and he spitted fire to the serpents and those that kept coming burning them all. After all the serpents exploded since their blood was acid and with the fire it blew it up, Ky looked at the things Lokar created in his regime.

-"Curse you, Lokar." Ky cursed angry.

Then when he was heading for the exit, someone attacked him.

-"Well, well, well…I finally found the dead man." Techris mocked.

-"Techris? I guess today I'm getting another trophy kill." Ky said.

-"Dream on, loser!" Techris declared and he punched the ground making an earthquake and the ground open itself and made Ky fall to an underground ancient combat arena which was bigger than the other ones and when Ky landed there, Techris followed and he was ready to battle Ky.

-"So, you ready for round two?" Ky mocked.

-"Hell yeah! Thanks to the grandmaster's shadow kairu, I'm ten times more powerful!" Techris mocked back.

-"And what makes you think I care about it?" Ky mocked back and Techris got angry.

-"Shut up, soon you'll die!" Techris declared and he ran to attack Ky.

The battle was intense since each of Techris' attacks was so strong that it could make an earthquake every 5 seconds.

During the battle Ky and Techris landed the same punch almost breaking their hands.

-"I bring pain!" Techris declared.

-"And I bring death!" Ky declared and then Techris ran to punch Ky and Ky somehow entered to the ground and a line of fire was heading to Techris.

At this at the same moment Techris was about to strike, Ky emerged from the ground and he stroke as well making everything collide. After the clash Techris was a little bit stun so Ky punched him and he evaded the attack the E-teen used…then Ky made a huge wound on Techris' face by cutting it with his spear making him fall to the ground, following that Ky started to beat the living crap out of his opponent and he chocked him until he was finally dead.

-"So…who's dead now?" Ky said and he crawled back to the surface to leave the combat arena.

Once outside, Ky spotted two choppers piloted by shadow warriors so in any moment they would find him, luckily when Ky returned to where he killed the two elite guards he saw a box full of rocket launchers…then he made a fake evil smile.

-"I have an idea." Ky commented, then as the chopper was trying to find anything, one of the choppers' spotter saw Ky with six rocket launchers attached to each other with tape and he also managed to fire them all by pulling one simple trigger.

-"D'Artagnan, motherf***er!" Ky exclaimed and he shot the rockets at the choppers blowing them out of the air.

-"Ha!" Ky said and then he continued his way.

Meanwhile in Lokar's lair, the master of darkness was getting angrier.

-"Maybe my last request was not very clear…I want Ky Stax dead, and I want him dead by NOW!" Lokar yelled.

-"We're doing everything we can, grandmaster. The ominous wretches and the serpents weren't able to stop him." Diara said.

-"Then I will send my elite warriors." Lokar said.

-"I'm sorry grandfather, but that won't work either…Ky's getting closer to us and eliminating our forces he even vanquished Techris." Maya informed.

-"I am aware of what happened, granddaughter…Do not lecture me of what is happening in front of me!" Lokar shouted.

-"This time I am sure he will be killed with my next move…you know what to do." Lokar said and then Diara left smiling evilly and Maya was confused about it.

-"Grandfather? What are you planning to do?" Maya asked.

-"It is not from your concern, Maya. Return to your duties." Lokar said and Maya left.

Meanwhile back at the location of Ky, he was now traveling near the frozen mountains and then while he was walking something froze his legs.

-"But what in the name?" Ky said and then he saw someone kicking him away.

-"Who the?" Ky said confused and then he saw princess Diara with some sort of ice powers in her hands.

-"Diara?" Ky asked.

-"Time to cool your jets, fire face." Diara said smirking.

**To be continued…**


	5. The femme fatales

**Chapter 5: The femme fatales **

-"So you know of my awesome powers." Ky taunted.

-"Oh yeah…but they ain't as cool as my freezing powers." Diara said.

-"Would you shut up and get this over with?" Ky said and then he ran to punch her but when she blocked his attack she froze him and then she kicked him.

-"Anything else you wanna try?" Diara taunted.

-"Oh I got plenty of tricks, you ice brat." Ky said and then he teleported behind Diara and him flame-punched her.

-"Nice…but it isn't as fast as this!" Diara said and then she shot an icefall at Ky freezing him and then she punched him away but Ky teleported again.

-"Where did he go?" Diara exclaimed.

-"Right behind ya!" Ky said as he appeared behind her and started to perform a six hit combo at her and the seventh one made her fly away, without losing time Ky shot his spear at Diara.

-"COME HERE!" Ky yelled as he pulled Diara back to ground level but she counter attacked by creating an ice sword and slash him with it.

Then Diara ran to attack even more but Ky stroke first by hellfire-kicking her away.

-"Ha! Thank won't help!" Diara said and Ky smirked so he raised his hands and Diara managed to dodge the flames that emerged from the ground.

-"Aw…Does this mean you don't like me?" Diara said with her evil smirk.

-"You're testing my patience!" Ky said and then Diara ran to punch Ky with a frozen fist and Ky did the same but with a flaming fist…when both attacks collided, Ky and Diara were still standing.

-"You know…I always thought that you never wanted to serve Lokar." Ky said.

-"The grandmaster offers peace, Ky. You should have taken his offer when you had the chance." Diara said.

-"No way I'll take his offer…I'll destroy him, his dark order and those that are allied with him. Including you!" Ky yelled and this time he shot his spear at Diara's left arm and with enough strength he pull it off then he shot his spear again to Diara's right leg and he pull it off, Now the ice princess was barely standing with her left leg and slowly jumping away from Ky every time he was slowly walking closer to her.

-"No…no…NO!" Diara barely said for the blood loss but it was too late because when ky was finally close to her he snapped her neck.

-"Fire beats ice…always." Ky said and he kept moving to the regime's closest warehouse to destroy it.

At Lokar's lair, Maya was training in the training room and she stopped when she saw Boomer.

-"What is it, Boomer?" Maya asked.

-"I wanna know…what made you angry when the Imperiaz and we talked about Ky." Boomer said.

-"Forget about that." Maya said.

-"Nope, I think is time you give me some answers about what happened back there." Boomer insisted but Maya tried not to look at him.

-"You loved him, right?" Boomer supposed.

-"What?" Maya asked.

-"You loved Ky, right?" Boomer supposed again.

-"Why would you say that?" Maya asked.

-"You don't fool me, Maya. When all of us used to be a team you always cared for him…and even now you're showing you're worried for him." Boomer said.

-"It's…true. I still love him." Maya admitted.

-"Then if that's true…why did you joined Lokar? Why didn't you join the insurgency?" Boomer asked.

-"Boomer, please…I don't wanna talk about it." Maya said and then she left.

Back at Ky, he was getting close to a strategic center of the regime sited on the top of a mountain, this place was the production of the weaponry of the regime so without it, Lokar's forces wouldn't have air support or even heavy armors.

Then Ky spotted a shadow warrior with a sniper rifle guarding from a tower.

-"What if I do this?" Ky thought and he shot his spear and pulled the shadow warrior down and the fall broke his neck, then Ky grabbed the sniper rifle and teleported himself to the top of the tower and he found another shadow warrior near the alert button so he had to take him off first, when he pulled the trigger he literally blew the warrior's head.

-"I blew your mind!" Ky commented.

Then he teleported deep inside the facility and he found a computer that could overload the heat systems of the warehouse but it was a difficult one since this computer had a Software that had another difficult code of 120 words and it changed every ten seconds.

-"Jeez, this is difficult…but not for me!" Ky said and instead of hacking the system he stabbed the computer with his sword and then the system started to overload…that's how you work fast.

When everything started to explode Ky had to get out of there ASAP.

-"Well, time to take a leap of faith." Ky said and then he threw himself through the window and he was in freefall when the whole place was blowing up.

After Ky landed on the ground he blocked an attack from behind and pushed the attacker away, then the attacker was revealed to be Zair.

-"You're good, Zair. But you lack stealth." Ky mocked.

-"I don't care about it, Ky. You're under arrest for your crimes against the regime and you must come to the grandmaster's lair to have your judgment." Zair declared.

-"Hard to believe that after all this time all of you E-teens are still Lokar's playthings." Ky said.

-"We're not his playthings; he knows what's best for us!" Zair said.

-"Yep…Lokar brainwashed your minds and now I'll…bash them out of your skulls!" Ky said and he started his fight with Zair.

Somehow Zair has got better than the last fight and this time she putted a hard time on Ky.

-"Come on Ky, show me what you got!" Zair said.

-"Okay." Ky said and he raised his hands and it burned Zair a little bit after she evaded the rest of the emerging flames.

-"Don't bother; I know your every move." Zair said.

-"As if that matters." Ky said and he teleported behind Zair and stunned her by punching her in the head. With his opponent stunned Ky used his spear and he stabbed the knife in Zair's right shoulder and attached the rope of his spear in her neck and then he proceeded to rip his face.

-"Burn, baby!" Ky exclaimed but he spitted fire at the ground until he made a magma pool and then he threw Zair inside it…after a few seconds Ky spitted fire to the air until he made a fire portal so he held his spear and when the happened a burned corpse just fell hanging from the fire portal revealing that Zair was burned until she was nothing but a burned corpse.

-"First Diara, now Zair…guess Lokar wanted to eliminate me with the femme fatales." Ky said to himself.

-"What a sucker!" Ky said and then he kept his way and this time he was going to make sure that nothing will stop him…for he was just a few teleportation away of Lokar's lair, the heart of the regime.

**To be continued…**


	6. Assault at the regime's heart

**Chapter 6: Assault at the regime's heart**

Finally Ky was a few steps away from Lokar's lair since now he was able to see it from afar.

When he reached the main entrance he saw many shadow warriors that were ready to attack him so Ky started to battle them, when he only had four left he decided to take them out by killing them one by one, he punched one of them with enough strength that he literally punched the warrior's head off. He punched another one except that this fist's strength was enough to turn the shadow warrior's head backwards…in other words, breaking his neck.

He killed the third warrior by hitting his chest and at the first try it went through his chest and finally he killed the fourth one by kicking his torso away.

-"Not bad, Ky. Those were elite guards." Teeny said appearing in the middle of the slaughter.

-"Well what do you know? If it's Teeny herself…so I guess you've been informed about what happened to your sis." Ky said.

-"You'll pay for what you did to Diara, that's a promise." Teeny said.

-"Sorry, but I got a promise of my own." Ky said and then he fought Teeny but she was to tricky with her moves and Ky was getting confused of what to block and what to evade but then Ky finally started to understand her moves.

-"How's mommy and daddy?" Ky mocked referring to the king and queen Imperiaz.

-"Silence!" Teeny said and then she shot her best attack but Ky counter attacked by ripping his face and spitting fire, burning teeny in the process.

-"No one can kill me…I'm already dead." Ky commented as he saw the burned corpse in the ground and he entered the lair. Once inside his first route was the Soulnado, a sort of tornado full of the souls of those that has been executed by the regime.

-"Like the view, huh?" Koz said.

-"Does you and your team have a death wish?" Ky said.

-"I see that my sisters weren't able to stop you and you defeated them." Koz said.

-"Defeat them? You should check your words because last time I saw them they were nothing but dead meat." Ky said and Koz got furious.

-"You killed my sisters!" Koz yelled.

-"Whoa! I can understand if I let it go out of hand in the battle against Teeny…but Diara? Come on! Even you could say she was annoying." Ky said but since Koz was so angry that he fought Ky all around the place, during those moments Ky grabbed Koz from the head and started to make him collide against the concrete table but after five hits Koz pushed Ky away.

-"I'll make you suffer!" Koz said.

-"You may try." Ky said and then before Koz could attack Ky grabbed him from his neck.

-"Say hi to your sisters for me!" Ky said and he threw Koz to the soulnado.

With Koz in the middle of the soulnado he was ripped apart by the souls in it and then the soulnado collapsed releasing the souls that were captured inside it.

Later Ky was in the bigger hall of all and then he tried to kept moving until me was met by someone he knew for a long time.

-"It's nice to see you too, Boomer." Ky said as he turned around to see Boomer.

-"Don't move any further, Ky." Boomer said.

-"I guess you're here to stop me, right?" Ky said.

-"Sorry, Ky. But I have no choice, Lokar has…" Boomer said but Ky interrupt him.

-"He has your parents under custody; I know…I don't blame you for what you're doing." Ky said.

-"And in order to keep them safe…I got stop you, bro." Boomer said.

-"Sorry, Boomer. But I gotta stop Lokar one way or another even if that means to fight you." Ky said and then he started a fight with Boomer but the shadow kairu had made Boomer a lot faster so he was evading all of Ky's attacks but in one of those moments Ky had a lucky shot and he kicked Boomer through a wall and made him fall to the sublevels of the lair.

-"You're gonna need backup." Boomer said as he was ready to attack Ky with a fully speed-charged punch.

-"You're afraid." Ky said referring that Boomer's nervous of fighting a specter like Ky but when Boomer attacked Ky evaded his attack by teleporting behind him and then Ky used his flaming fist to knock out Boomer.

-"I'll apologize later." Ky said and he was on his way to went back upstairs but then someone tackled him to the ground. When he tried to stand up who tackled him stopped him by getting herself on top of him and who tackled him was Maya.

-"Hey, Ky. Still handsome as always." Maya said.

-"Save it, Maya." Ky said with a serious look.

-"I'm sorry, Ky. I joined Lokar to protect you." Maya said.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"He said if I joined him he would…" Maya said but Ky interrupt her.

-"He would what? Let me live?" Ky supposed.

-"I'll admit I was a fool and believed him…but it was worthy, I managed to lead his forces away from you." Maya said.

-"What a funny confidence for all the innocent people that died." Ky said and he pushed Maya aside and he kept his way but Maya stopped him again.

-"Ky, listen to me! I never wanted to join the regime or do all the things I did…" Maya said and then she got close to Ky and she hugged him and looked at him.

-"…Let's leave, we can both be free of Lokar…be together." Maya applied.** (A/N: I know I used those lines before in poisonous Wrath but I needed to use them again XD)**

-"No…we're on different sides." Ky said and Maya looked down to the floor.

-"I got a job to do." Ky said and he tried to keep moving again but this time Maya pushed him away.

-"So do I." Maya said with her serious look and she activated her retractable claws. The she started to slash Ky but he evaded her attacks.

-"I'll slash you to death!" Maya declared.

-"Like I told Teeny, no one can kill me…" Ky said and he ripped his face showing his flaming skull and Maya got shocked at this.

-"… I'm already dead." Ky applied and he spitted fire but Maya jumped back to evaded that but what she didn't knew was that what she did it was part of Ky's plan for after her evade Ky managed to punch her to an elevator and he got inside as well so when the elevator was going up Ky was beating Maya and when they reached their stop Maya kicked him out of the elevator.

-"Now that's how you spend time in the elevator." Ky thought and then Maya tried to slash him again but Ky blocked her attack making her jump away.

-"Don't you love me? "Maya taunted.

-"Not right now." Ky said sarcastically and then both of them ran to punch each other but each attack was block by the other one, the battle was intense and Maya was determinate to keep fighting so Ky had to do something about it and right when she was about to strike Ky grabbed her hands.

-"Listen, I'm sorry…" Ky said.

-"Oh yeah? Sorry about what?" Maya asked angry.

-"About this." Ky said and then he ripped off Maya's right eye.

-"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maya screamed of pain and a few seconds later she passed out of the pain and the shock of losing her eye, then Ky threw Maya's eye away for it was the first trophy kill he didn't wanted.

-"You joined the wrong side, Maya." Ky said and then he encountered a monster he was hoping not to fight.

-"Very well, Ky Stax…now you will deal with us." The Hiverax turned into the Hydrax declared.

**To be continued…**


	7. The return of team Stax

**Chapter 7: The return of team Stax**

After defeating his former friends Ky now had to face against the Hydrax, the combination of the Hiverax as one ugly monster and they were determinate to defeat Ky.

-"Unlike the rest of the E-teens, we are not going to arrest you…" the Hydrax said.

-"But you're gonna kill me? Many tried to but for the last damned time…I can't die!" Ky declared and then he raised fire beneath the Hydrax and it managed to burn it but not that much and the monster started to shoot all kinds of attacks and Ky was barely evading them.

-"We are planning to kill you." The Hydrax declared.

-"Plans fail." Ky responded and then he tried to attack the Hydrax but the monster grabbed him from the neck it was ready to rip his head until someone stabbed the Hydrax from behind with golden claws. With the Abomination distracted Ky managed to stabbed it with his own fist and then injured the three headed monster following to charge against it and going through its chest.

-"Never liked the mythology monsters like you." Ky commented.

-"Now who attacked the Hydrax when I was fighting it?" Ky asked to himself and then he saw behind him the girl he just ripped off her eye.

-"Maya?" Ky said shocked as he saw Maya still awake and with a bloodshed on where her right eye was.

-"You…you owe me an eye, you bastard." Maya said and finally she collapsed.

With Maya unconscious Ky could have easily kept his way to defeat Lokar but he picked her up and he was taking her to the exit, by the time he was in front of the exit he heard someone approaching faster.

-"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Boomer asked.

-"Somewhere safe." Ky said.

-"I better lead you to somewhere Lokar's forces can't track." Boomer said.

-"Why would you help me? I thought that if you did you would lose your parents." Ky said.

-"But your still our friend, and I owe you this for sparring my life." Boomer said and then he ran as fast as he could to give Ky a trail he could follow to get out of Lokar's lands.

Later Ky made a deal with Boomer that while he's healing Maya's wounds Boomer will keep him informed about the regime's actions. But when Ky was in one of the regime's abandoned medical station, he noticed that each moment he was getting his hand close to Maya's face his hand was getting on fire…without thinking twice Ky used his flaming hand on Maya's eye wound and then after he retrieved his hand he noticed that Maya regained her lost eye. Soon the dead man discovered that the Prisma Kairu could also heal any kind of wound.

-"That's something new…but I gotta get back to help Boomer before they discover him or he could blow his cover." Ky said and then he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, he wrote a letter there and then he left it near Maya for when she would wake up.

-"I'll see you soon; I promise I'll end this war." Ky said and then he left to help Boomer. About two hours later Maya woke up and she felt something weird on her face and soon she discovered that it was her right eye fully recovered. At this she was shocked and she was full of joy but what stopped her was…who healed her eye? Then her question was answered when she saw a letter next to her and when she looked at it she knew it was from Ky.

_Even after everything we did to each other, I can understand if you never wish to see me or talk to me again but no matter what…You'll always be the girl who stole my heart, and to be honest I'm so glad of that._

After reading this, Maya realized that even after everything that happened between them, Ky still loved her and she did the same. So without losing time she retrieved her retractable claws and headed to help Ky and Boomer.

Meanwhile back at Lokar's lair, Boomer entered the throne room to give a _false _report of the situation.

-"There you are, Boomer. Would you mind to report of what happened with the insurgent Ky Stax? I was informed a few moments ago that he breached the lair." Lokar said.

-"Yes, grandmaster. We weren't able to stop him and we lost the rest of team Imperiaz and when I fought him he knocked me out…I have reasons to believe that he killed Maya in the process." Boomer said but he lied in the part when he said that Maya could have died.

-"I see…you may leave now." Lokar said and Boomer left and just then after a few minutes of walk many shadow warriors surrounded him.

-"The grandmaster has no more need of your services; he has ordered us to eliminate you." One of the warriors said and before they attacked they got burned because fire emerged from the ground.

-"Good to know that after all this time, you still got my back." Boomer said and then Ky appeared.

-"What can I say? Old habits are hard to break." Ky said.

Then many a squad of shadow warriors entered the room and they were trying to eliminate them but they were eliminated by someone who cut their heads off with one simple move.

-"Who did that?" Ky asked.

-"I may have an idea of whom…" Boomer said and then Maya showed up from the blooded smoke.

-"Did you all miss me?" Maya asked.

-"Yep, we did." Ky said and Maya blushed a little bit after she got close to him.

-"Look about what I did…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Ky said but Maya putted a finger in his lips.

-"Don't worry, what happened stays in the past…now shut up and give me some sugar." Maya said and she pressed her lips with Ky's. They were kissing each other for several minutes and Boomer was growing impatient he even looked at his armor's watch to check the time, later Boomer cleared his throat so his friends will pay attention to him.

-"Sorry to interrupt the cute moment, but we're still on duty." Boomer said.

-"Right, sorry." Ky and Maya said in unison while blushing.

-"So, now what?" Boomer asked.

-"We finish this." Ky said and then they kept moving until an elevator to the magma section, where it brought heat to the lair so it won't freeze in the outside.

By the time the now reunited team Stax got near to the elevator to the heat section, they spotted guards guarding the entrance to it but they weren't shadow warriors but mercenaries…it seems that the regime was paying them for their services.

-"How are we gonna pass them?" Ky asked.

-"We could flank them from the right." Boomer said.

-"But they have heavy weaponry; we could distract them from above and then take them out." Maya suggested.

-"Or we could simply attack fast and hard on them, Ky takes front, I take the left and you take the right." Boomer said.

-"Yeah or we could…" Maya said but she stopped when she noticed that Ky was staring at her and Boomer.

-"You guys did more planning than fighting when you were on the regime's side, right?" Ky said and then he grabbed one of the weapons near them which was an assault rifle with a chainsaw bayonet.

-"Wait here, I'll handle this." Ky said and since Maya and Boomer were waiting they could only hear what was happening.

-"Hey, what are ya doing here, mate? You better find a way home or…"

***Thrown grenade***

***Gun clicks***

***Explosion***

***Chainsaw***

-"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

-"No…No…WAIT!"

***Curb stomp***

After a few minutes Maya and Boomer had their shocked faces after what they heard but soon Ky came back.

-"So, were there many?" Boomer asked.

-"Je…not anymore." Ky said as he was all covered with blood with his fake smile.

Later they entered the elevator to put an end to this.

**To be continued… **


	8. The destined battle

**Chapter 8: The destined battle**

While team Stax were on their way to the magma section but the elevator got disabled.

-"Great now what?" Boomer said.

-"I'll try something." Maya said as she detached the electrical panel and tried to hack it but this one exploded.

-"Damn." Maya said.

-"My turn." Boomer said and he vibrated to trespass the elevator's doors but they were electrified.

-"Ow! Is no use." Boomer said.

-"Okay, I'll teleport outside and try to help you out from there." Ky said and he teleported outside.

-" Great, now what? This elevator is so huge! What are we supposed to do while we wait?" Boomer said and then many elite shadow warriors appeared in front of them.

-"Maybe beat the living crap out of these guys." Maya said.

While Maya and Boomer were fighting the shadow soldiers, Ky was trying to find a switch but soon he discovered that the magma section was actually the pit where Lokar kept his prisoners...a place that it could be call the _Hell._

-"Ky? Is that you?" A voice said and Ky started to look for the voice.

-"Mookee?" Ky said amazed when he saw his little alien friend.

-"It's so nice to see you!" Ky said.

-"Likewise! I thought you were dead." Mookee said.

-"That's a little bit twisting." Ky commented.

-"What?" Mokee asked.

-"Never mind, where's master Boaddai and my dad? And the rest of the Redakai masters?" Ky asked.

-"They're near one of the cells, they're all meditating…I swear I don't know why does the aging people do that." Mookee said.

-"Beats me, anyway I need you and the masters to stay put. I'll try to find a way to get you all out of here." Ky said.

-"You better hurry, this place's like…"Mookee said but someone interrupted.

-"…Like hell." Zane said appearing behind Ky.

-"You!" Ky said.

-"It's time we settle some score." Zane declared.

-"Mookee, you better stay away." Ky said and then he raised fire under Zane but he evaded it.

Their fight took them to a hanging battle arena; later Ky shot his spear and made a 24 hit combo with it making him look like if he was break dancing later he threw it at Zane and it pierced through his nemesis' chest.

-"GET OVER HERE!" Ky yelled as he pulled Zane close and then he performed an flaming uppercut at the E-teen. Then Zane shot his anti-matter beam at Ky but he evaded by teleporting to a near rock, soon Ky discovered that Zane Couldn't evaded his last attack since they were in a hanging arena so Ky planned to use his flaming hands and make the fire emerge all over the place.

-"WHO WANTS TOAST!?" Ky exclaimed and he made fire emerge all over the place and burning Zane but Zane shot his Anti-matter saw to make Ky fall back.

-"The insurgency dies with you!" Zane declared.

-"If you can kill me." Ky said and when Zane tried to attack Ky went underground and emerged to punch Zane before he could strike. With his final opponent stunned Ky shot him with his spear making him fall to the lave and then he pulled Zane out who was still burning and made him collide with the rock walls where undead skeletons started to eat him alive.

-"And you just died…in hell!" Ky said and then the elevator got open and Maya and Boomer got out of it.

-"What took you so long?" Maya asked.

-"I had a fight against Zane." Ky said.

-"And where's the proof?" Boomer asked and Ky pointed at the rock walls where the skeletons were still eating Zane's corpse.

-"Oh." Boomer said.

-"I had enough of your games, Ky Stax. I believe is time for you to die." Lokar said appearing in the scene.

-"Don't be so sure, Lokar. As I can see it is three against one." Ky replied.

-"I am aware of Boomer's and my granddaughter's betrayal, but I have a trick you may find interesting." Lokar declared and then he rises his hand with a dark aura in it, a few seconds later two zombies emerged from the ground revealing themselves to be Techris and princess Diara.

- "I want you to deal with the traitors, I will handle the insurgent." Lokar ordered.

-"Yes, master." Both Techris and Diara replied and then ran to attack Maya and Boomer. As his friends were battling the zombies, Ky was finally against the master of darkness.

-"You'll pay for everything you did; Lokar...your reign is over." Ky declared.

-"But you are wrong, my reign has just started." Lokar said and he shot a shadow attack and made Ky fall to the lava. Just as the regime's leader thought he won the battle Ky jumped out of the lava with his flaming skull.

-"My turn." Ky declared and he started to attack Lokar with flaming fists until he finally stunned him and so he grabbed one of his spears and tied the rope around Lokar's neck choking him. Then he stabbed the spear's knife in Lokar's head and threw him until the lava.

-"Ha!" Ky said victorious but then the place started to rumble.

-"I am not that easy to defeat, you stupid boy." Lokar declared and he teleported Ky and himself somewhere away.

Meanwhile Maya was still fighting the now undead princess Diara.

-"Someone left you feeling colder, princess?" Maya mocked.

-"I like your boyfriend, he's hot." Diara mocked and then Maya managed to slash Diara's arms and then she cut off her head following to stomping it killing the undead ice brat.

-"Sorry, girl. I don't share." Maya said when she won the battle.

Meanwhile Boomer was still fighting Techris but this brute warrior kept throwing attacks.

-"Speed isn't enough!" Techris declared.

-"That's what slow people say." Boomer said and he ran fast straight ahead to Techris but soon he started to vibrate and he trespassed the zombie taking his spine off when he vibrated.

-"Never was a zombie fan." Boomer said.

Meanwhile Lokar had teleported Ky and himself to the top of an ancient pyramid where Lokar called it: _The site of the Armageddon._

-"This is where you will die! And soon my reign will be expanded across the galaxy." Lokar declared.

-"Not if I can do something about it." Ky said as his face was turning normal again, then he tried to attack Lokar but he stopped the dead man by just pushing him with energy.

-"You foolish boy, in this planet I am truth and justice!" Lokar declared and Ky got angry.

-"THERE IS NO JUSTICE!" Ky yelled and then he made fire emerge under Lokar's feet and while he was burning Ky made more fire rise again and again and soon he gave one final punch at Lokar following to rip his face and burn him until he'll fall dead or something.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lokar yelled as he was burning and soon he exploded by the flames' heat.

Then Ky saw Lokar's head falling down and he grabbed it because he knew that everyone was watching their fight so he raised Lokar's head as a trophy.

-"Lokar's regime is over!" Ky exclaimed and then all the shadow warriors started to disappeared for their master was gone now, then Ky teleported back to the ground level to reunite with their friends.

The time passed and the people around the planet started to rebuild everything the dark regime destroyed, peace and hope were returning to every being in the planet even Boomer's parents who were now of the regime's list, the Redakai masters and all the allies of the Insurgency were released and the masters gave pardon to Maya and Boomer for they joined the regime but for good reasons. During a celebration event everybody were enjoying their victory except for Ky who wasn't at the celebration but he was sitting at the entrance of the now rebuild monastery.

-"Ky? What are you doing here?" Maya asked but Ky didn't respond.

-"Is something wrong?" Maya asked again.

-"Just thinking." Ky replied still looking away.

-"About what?" Maya said.

-"Well, now that the war's over I don't know what to do…I can't enjoy the life we all have now because I don't have a life, I'm an undead." Ky said depressed.

-"Then you should be at the side of your family, of all of us." Maya suggested.

-"But in the future what? I just hate being a dead man…you have no idea of the torments of this curse." Ky said.

-"Despair and sadness can be forgotten, if you have someone to help you with it." Maya said and she grabbed Ky's hand.

-"Like you told me before: Give me some sugar." Ky said and he kissed Maya who kissed back and they were like that for minutes until Maya felt Ky's face getting warmer so she parted for a second.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"You better cool your jets, fire head. We don't want a fire in the monastery now, do we?" Maya said playfully.

-"Oh…who cares!" Ky said and he kissed her again.

Maybe Ky Stax was cursed to be an undead for the rest of his existence, but that won't matter as long as he has friends and family there to support him.

**THE END**


End file.
